fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Trailblazer Bulldrome
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Cottonmouth255}} The Trailblazer Bulldrome is a subspecies of the Bulldrome. Physiology Trailblazer Bulldrome superficially resembles an ordinary Bulldrome, apart from its coloration. Its fur is mahogany-colored while its hooves and mane are slate-grey. Its tusks are unchanged except for large soot stains marring them in places. Additionally, its mane looks slightly different from that of Bulldrome's, being spikier and able to burst into flames when the fanged beast is enraged. Ecological Information In-Game Information Placement in Food Chain Trailblazer Bulldrome is an herbivore that primarily eats plants and fungi with flammable or explosive properties. While it's more dangerous than other Bulldrome, it's still rather low on the food chain and susceptible to predation by the various monsters it encounters on its wanderings. It can hold its own against predators like Blangonga, but it's outclassed by apexes such as Rathalos and Tigrex. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Much like Bulldrome, Trailblazer Bulldrome is lower on the food chain, but extremely aggressive. It will target other monsters of similar size without fear, probably because it views them as a threat to its very specific food sources. As for larger monsters, it will stand its ground and defend itself but ultimately flee once the situation becomes too life-threatening. Turf Wars *'Vs. Arzuros': The monsters briefly face off, Trailblazer doing its "taunt" pose while Arzuros gets up and roars. Trailblazer makes the first move by charging forward, only for Arzuros to get out of the way. It tries to lunge at Trailblazer from the side, but the Bulldrome subspecies is too fast and turns around to charge again, slamming into Arzuros' belly. It lifts the squirming bear above its head and tosses it behind it. **''Moderate damage to Arzuros.'' *'Vs. Lagombi': Identical to its Turf War with Arzuros. **''Moderate damage to Lagombi.'' *'Vs. Yian Kut-Ku': Upon initiating the Turf War, Yian Kut-Ku goes on the offensive by taking flight and peppering Trailblazer Bulldrome with fireballs. This triggers Trailblazer's rage mode, and as it bursts into flames, Kut-Ku swoops down to try and press its advantage. Trailblazer hooks Yian Kut-Ku on its tusks and hurls the bird wyvern away. **''Moderate damage to Yian Kut-Ku.'' *'Vs. Kecha Wacha': After facing off, Trailblazer Bulldrome takes the initiative and hurtles toward Kecha Wacha, but the playful fanged beast easily leaps aside and taunts it. On the Bulldrome's next pass, Kecha Wacha dodges again and clings to its hide with its claws. However, Trailblazer becomes enraged and bursts into flames, easily shaking Kecha Wacha off before bowling it over with a third charge. **''Small damage to Trailblazer Bulldrome, large damage to Kecha Wacha.'' *'Vs. Blangonga': Both monsters enrage upon engaging in the Turf War, Trailblazer bursting into flames while Blangonga unleashes its howl. They both immediately charge towards one another and meet in the middle, with Trailblazer getting an initial hit by striking Blangonga's belly, but Blangonga manages to grab it by the tusks. They wrestle for a few seconds before Blangonga gives a mighty shove and flings Trailblazer off to the side. **''Moderate damage to both monsters.'' *'Vs. Banbaro': The Bulldrome and Banbaro confront one another at a safe distance, both of them seemingly displaying caution. But, abruptly, they get over their hesitation and rush toward each other to clash horns/tusks (displaying equal power despite the difference in size). They repeatedly butt heads, their equipment clashing each time, and it's a stalemate until Trailblazer Bulldrome ignites its mane in a state of rage, causing both monsters to reel back in pain upon their final clash. Banbaro can be seen with flames in its fur for a few seconds before it leaves the area. **''Small damage to Trailblazer Bulldrome, slightly more damage to Banbaro.'' *'Vs. Tigrex/Brute Tigrex': The two monsters confront one another, with Trailblazer Bulldrome enraging immediately. It charges forward in hopes of intimidating the Tigrex/Brute Tigrex into backing off, but the Tigrex/Brute Tigrex ruins its attempt by standing its ground and roaring loud enough to halt the Bulldrome. The flying wyvern makes its move, rampaging toward the stunned Bulldrome before closing the distance with a pounce. It lands on top of the Trailblazer Bulldrome, undeterred by the flames as it reaches down, grabs it by the neck, and bites it a few times before throwing it away. It finishes with a powerful roar as the Trailblazer Bulldrome flees the area. **''Major damage to Trailblazer Bulldrome.'' *'Vs. Barioth/Sand Barioth': Similar to its Turf War with Tigrex/Brute Tigrex. Instead of being stunned by a roar, Barioth/Sand Barioth instead dodges its charge by flying into the air. When the Trailblazer Bulldrome stops, the Barioth/Sand Barioth plunges down to land on top of it, before digging in its fangs and tossing it aside. The Turf War ends with Trailblazer Bulldrome leaving and the wyvern becoming enraged. **''Major damage to Trailblazer Bulldrome.'' *'Vs. Diablos/Black Diablos': Trailblazer Bulldrome becomes enraged during their initial confrontation, while Diablos/Black Diablos remains calm. They both charge forward, only for Diablos/Black Diablos to easily block Bulldrome's progress and lift it into the air on its horns. The flying wyvern holds it above the ground for a few seconds before casually turning around and tossing it aside. **''Major damage to Trailblazer Bulldrome.'' *'Vs. Zinogre/Stygian Zinogre': **''Major damage to Trailblazer Bulldrome.'' *'Vs. Silver Rathalos': Similar to its Turf War with Yian Kut-Ku. Silver Rathalos takes flight at first and pelts Trailblazer with several fireballs. Trailblazer ignites its mane, but Silver Rathalos swoops down to grab its back with its talons. The flying wyvern lifts Trailblazer Bulldrome into the sky and holds it in its grasp for a few seconds. After the fanged beast struggles in vain for a short time, Silver Rathalos swings its talons back and then throws Trailblazer a fair distance away. **''Each fireball does small damage to Trailblazer Bulldrome, and it also takes large damage at the end.'' *'Vs. Rajang': Starts similarly to its Turf War with Blangonga. Both monsters become enraged and rush toward each other, but instead of managing to strike Rajang's belly before being grappled, Rajang grabs hold of Trailblazer's tusks immediately. It holds the Bulldrome subspecies off for a few seconds, then lifts it up and holds it above its head with a triumphant roar, before hurling Trailblazer away. **''Massive damage to Trailblazer Bulldrome, and its tusk is always broken.'' Tracks Trailblazer Bulldrome leaves behind Bulldrome Footprints and Bulldrome Tusk Marks. It also produces Trailblazer Quills and Scorch Marks, worth more points. Special Locale Interactions *If Trailblazer Bulldrome is baited into charging into an obstacle (i.e. the termite mounds in the Wildspire Waste), its tusks will become stuck and it'll be immobile for several seconds. **This no longer applies if both of its tusks have been broken. *The flaming patches it creates with its Mane Event while its Ignite is active can easily be put out through the use of Puddle Pods where possible. *When it eats from a gathering spot to recover stamina, the spot will disappear. The spot is also unable to be gathered from while it eats. Special Behaviors *While its Ignite is active, the quills it produces with its Mane Event will inflict Fireblight in addition to Life Drain. *It can be grabbed and carried by Deviljho/Savage Deviljho. Alternative States *'Enraged' **Snorts black smoke from its nose. **Will immediately perform its Ignite move. **Its Mane Event will now inflict Fireblight in addition to Life Drain. *'Tired' **Will show traditional signs of fatigue, and its mane will appear to droop slightly. **Eats either a plant or a mushroom to restore stamina. **Can no longer perform its Ignite move. **Will take longer to recover after performing its Reckless Rush. *'Frenzied' **The color of its fur becomes almost black while the roots of its tusks take on a purplish tinge. **When its Ignite is not active, the quills it produces with its Mane Event will cause clouds of Frenzy virus. Mounts Only Trailblazer Bulldrome's back and head are able to be mounted. It will attempt to slam its head into walls when the head is mounted, and will alternate between ramming walls and charging haphazardly around the area when its back is mounted. Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Artiodactyla *Family: Bullfango *Species: Bulldrome *Subspecies: Trailblazer Bulldrome Habitat Range This monster is a wanderer that travels in search of patches of flammable plants and fungi. It's been spotted in both temperate areas and regions of extreme climate. It can be hunted in the Desert, Arctic Ridge, Sandy Plains, Misty Peaks, Tundra, Ancestral Steppe, Dunes, Frozen Seaway, Wildspire Waste, and Hoarfrost Reach. Ecological Niche Trailblazer Bulldrome, while more powerful than its more common counterpart, is still low on the food chain. It's more able to fend off attacks from weaker monsters it encounters, but still outclassed by most of the animal kingdom. Wherever it appears, it's at risk of being depredated by large predators, especially those like Rathalos that can easily resist its burning mane and avoid its tusks. This fanged beast is unique in that it is no longer a generalist like the Bullfango and standard Bulldrome. In order for its body to produce the oil that coats its fur, it needs to eat a large amount of flammable plants and fungi, and so it deliberately seeks out patches of Fire Herbs and Nitroshrooms wherever they grow. This likely contributes to its relative rarity, as being a specialist, it's more vulnerable to ecological change and cannot survive in as many habitats. Biological Adaptations In order to survive in a world full of large predators and territorial, more powerful herbivores, certain Bulldrome have developed a special defense over generations of selectively eating plants and fungi with explosive properties. The flammable chemicals exuded from Fire Herbs and Nitroshrooms are not fully digested and are instead expelled through the sweat glands around Trailblazer Bulldrome's mane. During periods of agitation, this natural oil can be ignited, wreathing its body in fire. This provides an effective repellant for most medium-sized predators, although large monsters (and monsters associated with the Fire element) might not be deterred. As a result of this new form of defense, the fur that makes up its mane has developed into hardened quills that will not completely burn up when set aflame. These quills can be broken off through physical contact or launched short distances under severe stress, and bite deep into the skin of its foes to cause prolonged injury - especially if they've already been ignited beforehand. Its tusks have become longer and harder with evolution as well, and are often seen stained with char marks and scars from intraspecific territorial conflicts. Its hooves produce enough friction with hard surfaces to produce sparks when they strike the ground, which Trailblazer Bulldrome intentionally exploits to ignite its body. Sometimes, the combination of its frantic charging and its flaming mane can cause wildfires wherever it runs. Behavior As with the standard Bulldrome, Trailblazer Bulldrome is very aggressive to monsters that approach. It doesn't keep any particular territory, but it will still attack most any monster that gets too close to it. It's especially protective of its food sources, thanks to its limited diet, and as such will target monsters of similar size to it (i.e. Lagombi and Kecha Wacha). Its defense mechanism against predators is reckless - igniting its mane and charging full tilt at them, probably hoping to startle or intimidate them into backing down. It does not seem to interact much with other Bulldrome/Bullfango unless they stray too close to a patch of Fire Herbs or Nitroshrooms. Attacks Shared with Bulldrome *'Charge': Scrapes the ground with its hoof and then charges forward, angling itself at its target if necessary. When enraged, it has a greater likelihood of turning around and performing a second one, and of starting its attack with no buildup. *'Figure Eight': Performs the same startup animation as its Charge, but runs in a figure eight pattern instead. *'Thrash': Stomps the ground with its front hooves and shakes its head from side to side. It always follows up by turning 180 degrees and performing another Thrash. *'Excavate': Slams its tusks into the ground in front of it, producing a noticeable circular fracture around where its tusks are buried. It follows up by swinging its head upward, hurling a large boulder out of the ground. *'Reckless Rush': Shakes its head as if taunting, only to take off with a powerful angled charge that leaves it leaning farther and farther to one side until it loses its balance and falls. Trailblazer Bulldrome Exclusive *'Ignite': Stomps the ground with its front hooves twice in a row, producing sparks that cause its mane to ignite in flames. This lasts for several minutes, and can be applied at any time while Trailblazer Bulldrome is enraged. *'Flaming Fur': While its Ignite is active, all of Trailblazer Bulldrome's physical attacks will cause Fireblight. *'Swinging Tusks': Scrapes the ground with one hoof and then the other, before dashing forward and powerfully swinging its head to each side. *'Sparking Charge': Performs a similar startup animation to its Charge, but slower and with visible sparks flying from its hooves. When it takes off, it leaves behind a flaming trail that causes Fireblight. *'The Mane Event': Quickly raises its head and lowers it again, its whole body trembling, before it shoots off a large number of quills from its mane that land around it. They disappear after a short while, but they cause Life Drain and Fireblight (only while enraged) if touched. G-Rank *'Road Rage': Its Charge is now twice as fast, producing a small dust cloud and fractured earth where it first takes off. *'A True Trailblazer': When its Ignite is active, all of its charging attacks will leave behind trails of fire that inflict Fireblight. Additionally, the fire trail it produces with its Sparking Charge will last longer. *'Colossal Sneeze': Sniffs along the ground in front of it, then draws in a huge breath through its nostrils before unleashing a sneeze that simultaneously produces a large patch of fire and sends it catapulting backwards. Its inhale will draw nearby hunters into attack range, and causes Fireblight when enraged. *'Double-Edged Flame': Briefly stands up on its hind legs with a noticeable roar, activating Ignite if it isn't already active, and then takes off with a charging attack that envelops its whole body in flames. Finishes the attack by tripping and ending up stuck on its side for several seconds. This can only be done while enraged. Music Theme Trailblazer Bulldrome uses whatever standard music theme plays in the area it's being fought. Carves |-|High Rank= Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Equipment |-|Blademaster Weapons= ''Skills: Water Resistance +15, Negate Bind, Flame Aura'' G-Rank ''Skills: Water Resistance +20, Negate Bind, Flame Aura, Bombardier, Fire Resistance -15'' Quests |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= |-|Event Quests= Introduction Cutscene *'Quest': Out for a Run *'Location': Desert, Area 6 *'Gallery Title': "Burning with Rage" *'Synopsis': The hunter enters the dark, quiet cave to take shelter from the heat of the desert outside. As the hunter observes his/her surroundings, the only sounds that can be heard are the dripping of water from the ceiling and the clanking of his/her footsteps on the stone floor. However, when the hunter progresses farther into the cavern, there's a sudden splashing sound coming from the deepest part of the underground lake. The hunter jumps down from the ledge to see a large quadrupedal beast crouched at the water's edge, drinking its fill of the cool water. He/she walks closer, coming in at an angle so that they can get a better look at the monster, but the Trailblazer Bulldrome quickly detects his/her presence and lifts its snout alertly from the water. It turns around and becomes aggressive, snorting threateningly while it shakes out its mane of bristly quills. It paws the ground as it gets ready to attack, and the hunter takes note of the sparks created from its hooves. The Trailblazer Bulldrome suddenly charges forward with a snort, bursting into flames as it does so, and the hunter displays visible shock before he/she is forced to dodge the Bulldrome's charge at the last second. He/she assumes a ready stance as the blazing fanged beast turns around for another go... Notes *Its back can be damaged and its tusks can be broken twice. *Inspiration for this monster came from the "boarcupine" from Avatar: The Last Airbender and the razorback of Australia, while its Fire element was inspired by Scorbunny and Litten from the Pokemon franchise. **Its high Water resistance was furthermore inspired by grease fires, due to its flames being oil-based. *Some of the attacks it shares with the standard Bulldrome actually come from the HC Bulldrome of Monster Hunter Frontier. *Its G-Rank armor has neutral Fire resistance, which is the product of its high natural Fire resistance and the armor skill Fire Resistance -15 canceling out. Category:Fanged Beast Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Subspecies Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Life Drain Monster Category:Cottonmouth255